


Donuts

by Ambear9



Series: Sterek Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Donut blow job, M/M, PWP, Random Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Stiles got an idea while out getting his morning coffee.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Series: Sterek Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Donuts

Stiles: I have little over an hour before class starts  
Stiles: I’ll be there in 10mins, be naked  
Stiles: You might want to kick Issac and Peter out

Derek: Erica is the only one here and she doesn’t want to leave

Stiles: Use the red eyes, remember Der, you are the alpha, repeat it to yourself over and over again if that helps  
Stiles: I’m laughing because I know exactly what face you are making

Derek: I'm not making a face.

Stiles: You totally are, Erica told me

“I brought you some donuts and a coffee, now leave please” Stiles held out the caramel frappe with extra whipped cream and a bag  
“Bribery? Really Stiles” she grabbed the treats “Fine, but tell me all about it later”  
“Okay, bye” Stiles eagerly locked the loft door when she left, the lock he made Derek install after random pack members kept walking “Derek please tell me you are naked” Stiles hurried up the stairs to Derek’s room  
“Getting there” He turned to look at his boyfriend “Why do you smell like arousal, nervousness and too much sugar?”  
“I got donuts”  
“I don’t like sugar”  
“We all know about the secret sugar addiction Derek, stop hiding it, also I’ll be the one eating them” he wiggled his eyebrows  
“Should I even ask?”  
“Probably not, but I got you a coffee” He sat the drink carrier with their two coffees and the box of donuts on the bedside table so he could start taking off his clothes.  
“Can’t we just wait till after your class so we don’t have to rush?”  
“We can do it after class too, I’ve had a boner since I got to the coffee shop and I want to try something, now lay down”  
Derek learned a long time ago to not question Stiles and just go with it, trusting someone so much has been difficult for Derek but he was getting there.  
“Earth to Sourwolf”  
When Derek snapped out of his thoughts Stiles was sitting on the bed between his legs with the box of donuts on his lap “You’re going to eat those off of me aren’t you?”  
“First I’m going to see how many I can stack on your dick”  
“Why”  
Stiles shrugged “Why not”  
“What weird porn were you looking at?”  
“I saw the hole and had an idea” Stiles turned the box so Derek could see the dozen donuts”  
“Don’t use the sprinkle one”  
“But that’s my favorite”  
“Then save it because the idea of a sprinkle getting stuck under my foreskin”  
“Ouch, right, don’t have one so I didn’t think of that” Stiles grabbed a chocolate glazed one, his second favorite and held it up to Derek’s cock “You’re probably too thick and all my donut eating dreams may be crushed, but my thought is your werewolf body heat will melt the glaze a little bit to make the glide easier”  
Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s shaft, he had to be hard for this to work.  
“Do I get to eat some off you”  
“You want to?”  
Derek quietly moaned as Stiles’ long fingers worked up and down his length “Yeah”  
Stiles had a huge smile on his face “Hell yeah” Stiles lined the chocolate donut up with Derek’s tip, it started out fine but Derek was thick.  
“I don’t think it’s going to work”  
Stiles shushed him, pulling the donut off, he sat it on Derek’s thigh. He got his mouth as wet as possible before leaning forward and taking Derek into his mouth, the amount of spit dripping down his chin was not attractive at all, but it was better than a lube covered donut, who would want that. One thing he learned since he and Derek started having sex was that he didn’t have much of a gag reflex, which came in handy when your boyfriend had a huge alpha dick.  
Once he was satisfied Derek was slick enough he sat back up, wiping his chin with the back of his hand before grabbing the donut, it was a little bit easier to get it to slide down.  
“Can’t you just do the one donut and get that amazing mouth back on it”  
“The point is to test how many I can fit”  
“Measure a donut then measure my dick”  
“That’s less fun, and I already know in theory nine should fit with a tiny bit sticking out the top, mine probably only fits six”  
Stiles was sliding the forth one on when Derek started to lose his erection “Oh come on Der, we were halfway there”  
“This isn’t doing it for me”  
Stiles picked up the lube bottle that Derek hadn’t even noticed him grab, “Fine, I’ll stop with the stack, but I’m gonna eat one of them off while I suck you off and finger you” Stiles smirked as Derek’s eyes flashed red.  
Stiles pull all but one donut off, he moved the box out of the way so he could lay down, he licked the melted chocolate icing that was left behind, his slicked up finger pressing against Derek’s hole. He remembers the first time Derek shyly asked if he could bottom, Stiles almost came in his pants on the spot, Stiles still prefers being a bottom but he likes that they can switch when they feel like it, plus sometimes prepping a werewolf isn’t always easy, sometimes the fast healing was annoying, but Derek has been working on being able to keep himself open for him.  
“Stiles” Derek growled.  
Stiles took a bite out of the donut “It tastes good”  
Derek laughed “This is ridiculous”  
“Kinda fun right?” Stiles added a second finger, taking another bite of the donut, holding it lightly in his teeth he moved up to offer it to Derek.  
“I don’t want a donut that’s been on my own dick”  
“You kiss me after my mouth has been on your dick and ass, and you have licked my ass where your dick has been soooo”  
Derek rolled his eyes taking the bite of donut from Stiles’ mouth. “Not bad”  
“Can I fuck you now?” Stiles asked between nips at Derek’s jaw.  
“Please” Derek reached down to pull the donut off but Stiles smacked his hand away.  
“Don’t growl at me, it doesn’t scare me, just makes me more horny” Stiles lubed himself up, “The donut stays”  
“You’re ridiculous”  
“You knew that before we started dating, yet here we are” Stiles pushed in, making them both moan.  
Derek gripped the back of Stiles' neck pulling him into a kiss.

“Don’t come” Stiles panted “Not yet”  
Derek’s fangs and claws were already out, and it was taking all he had to hold back “Come on Stiles, please” He licked up Stiles’ long neck  
“It’s so fucking hot when you say please”  
Derek sucked at the edge of Stiles' jaw making his body shake as he came with Derek’s name on his lips. He didn’t have time to enjoy his post-orgasm haze because Derek was pushing him down towards his dick.  
“I swear to god Stiles if you do not get that donut off and make me come, you’ll regret it”  
“I highly doubt that” he grabbed the donut slowly sliding it up then back down a few times, making Derek squirm, and just as Derek was about to say something Stiles tongued over the slit making him gasp instead. He took Derek all the way down to the donut, he did have to admit this was kind of weird but it was kind of funny, and the sweet taste was kind of nice. He continues to bob his head up and down, sliding the donut up and down with him every few movements until Derek was filling his mouth.  
Stiles pulled the donut off and took a big bite, “Yummy”  
Derek sat up opening the lid of the donut box, he grabbed the only sprinkle one and took a bite  
“Hey, that’s mine”  
“Too late”  
Stiles tackled him, he ended up missing his first class, but he made it just in time for his class with Erica and Scott, they all three had different majors but they shared this one class, hopefully, they couldn’t smell the morning he had because he only had enough time to rinse the important bits in the sink.

“Stiles, there is something on your face” Scott pointed out  
Stiles looked at his reflection on his phone, he wiped the chocolate crumbs and what he hoped was glaze off his face, “I had donuts for breakfast, I was in a hurry”  
“And you didn’t bring me any?”  
“Trust me, you probably didn’t want any” Erica sat down next to them “Pretty sure him and Derek used it for a sex thing”  
“We did not” Stiles knew there was no use in lying but he tried  
“Oh gross” Scott scrunched up his nose “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“Don’t be jealous that my sex life is more adventurous than yours”  
“No one is jealous Stiles, no one”  
“Not jealous, but I’m very curious” Erica smiled  
“I’ll tell you later”  
“Please make sure I’m not around”  
“No problem Scotty, but I totally ate a donut off his dick”  
Scott gagged, Erica burst out laughing


End file.
